Isabella Potter
by gredandforge2010
Summary: What if Harry had a twin?


**So, I'm Harry Potter's Twin **

**Prologue**

It was the summer after 5th grade not 5th year, and I would be going to middle school. I wondered if my friends from elementary school would still be my friends in middle school. I knew Skylar and Aredhel would still be my friends. We were neighbors. Well, at least, I thought, no I hoped, we would still be friends. We had all been friends for as long as I can remember.

I was brought back from my thoughts to the sound of Dudley Dursley, my cousin, and his gang bullying some 7 year old, for his candy. 'Oh come on,' I thought. Dudley could soo do better than this. I got up off the swing and walked over to him. "Dudley!" He turned and looked at me. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

He grinned at me and turned to his buddies. "Okay, then, if she doesn't want me to pick on this kid, let's go pick on Potter." His gang all agreed and they began heading back to our house. 'Oh no, what did I get Harry into!' I exclaimed running back to warn Harry. The Potter that Dudley was referring to was my twin brother Harry. "Harry!" I yelled out of breath from running home. "Dudley's on his way to beat you up."

"Bella, what'd you say now?" he asked.

"I just told him to pick on someone his own size, because he was picking on a 7 year old," I replied.

"You're too nice for your own good, Bella," he replied, climbing up into a tree so Dudley couldn't get to him. I ran up to my room, so Dudley wouldn't know that Harry was up in the tree. I turned on my radio and began listening to a mix CD that I had. I dug underneath some loose floorboards and grabbed my diary out from underneath them. I layed down on my bed and began writing about my thoughts and concerns that I had been thinking earlier about middle school and my friends.

When I was done writing, I decided to rearrange my room some. I had to work around Dudley's junk, because my room was where all his broken toys went. I live with my Aunt, Uncle, cousin, and of course, brother. My aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon, live in a four-bedroom house. They have a room. My cousin, Dudley has a room. There's a guest room for when Aunt Marge comes and visits. Last but not least, there's my room, where like I said, was where Dudley put all his crap that he doesn't want to throw away. Harry, my brother, sleeps under the stairs. You're probably thinking why don't we share a room, right? Well, my aunt and uncle let me have Dudley's room, because there was no other place to put me. Also, whenever I try to convince them to let Harry and I share a room, they tell me that boys and girls shouldn't share rooms, even if they're related.

You see, for some weird reason my aunt and uncle don't like Harry and me, so Harry sleeps under the stairs. I'm guessing it has something to do with our parents, because whenever we mention them, they change the subject or give us a very brief answer. There aren't even pictures of our parents up around the house. You would think that Aunt Petunia would put at least one picture of her sister, our mother, Lily, up, but no there's not one single picture of her, or even my mother's family up.

After I got done rearranging my room, it was dinnertime. 'Woohoo,' I thought, as I walked down the stairs to the dining room to eat. 'Another "family" dinner, where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon talk non-stop about Dudley.' Dudley's birthday is next week, so they'll probably be asking him what he wants for his birthday and what he wants to do on his birthday. And guess what, I was right.

"So diddykins, what would you like to do on your birthday?" asked Aunt Petunia as she was putting the food on the table.

"I want to go to the zoo," was Dudley's reply, smirking at Harry and me.

"I'll have to call Mrs. Figg and ask her to watch Harry and Isabella," Uncle Vernon said. "We have some of your presents already, but we just wanted to know what else you wanted Dudders."

Dudley began naming all kinds of crazy and expensive things, knowing that would make both Harry and me jealous. On our birthday, all we get are hand-me downs. Although, Harry gets Duddley's clothes and stuff that he's outgrown, I get stuff from the second hand stores. I don't even have a problem with that, though. At least the stuff I get fits me, unlike Harry's clothes that are way too big for him, because Duddley's a fat ass. Speaking of clothes, I just remember that my friends parents wanted to take us (my friends and I) shopping for the upcoming school year, even though it was months away.

"Umm…Uncle Vernon," I asked in a quite voice, knowing that he was going to give me the "look". The "look" is why are you even talking me when I'm talking about/to Dudley.

"Yes," he replied with tight lips.

"Aredhel's mom wanted to know if it was okay if she took me to the mall tomorrow with her, Aredhel, and Skylar?" I asked, looking at Harry with an apologetic look, because I would be leaving him to fend off Dudley and his gang.

"You can go only if you do your chores," was Uncle Vernon's reply.

"I will, and thank you Uncle Vernon," I said and got up from the table, rinsed my dishes off, and put them in the dishwasher. My chores were doing the dishes, making sure my room was tidy, cleaning the bathroom, vacuuming the house, and cleaning the windows. I didn't even bother trying to do my chores before bed, because I knew that Dudley would undo what I had done. He never wants Harry and me to have any fun.

I put on my _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ t-shirt. To drown out Dudley's snoring, I turned on my radio before going to bed. I fell asleep to ACDC playing. That night I dreamed of being turned into a vampire, and turning Harry into one, so he didn't have to put up with the Dursleys. The dream had been exciting until Tucker, Dudley's friend, popped into my dream. Then I realized that it wasn't a dream. Tucker was in my room.

"Well if it isn't sleepy head Izzy," he said.

"GO AWAY!" I groaned, willing him to leave me alone. Tucker's always bugging me. I don't understand why he does it because Dudley hates us and Dudley's the leader of the gang. His gang is _always_ sucking up to him. They also don't like to piss him off. Although Dudley probably encourages it just for the fact that I hate Tucker. I heard Tucker leave and close the door. I got up, threw on a pair of jeans, and began doing my chores. When I was done, I told Aunt Petunia that I was leaving now and going to Aredhel's house. I also told Harry that I would try not to stay gone all day.

I knocked on Aredhel's door and Mrs. Wyrick answered, "Well, hello there dear. How are you today? Aredhel's upstairs, asleep."

"I'm doing good, thanks," I said heading upstairs. I knocked on her door when I got up the stairs. "Hey, sleepy head," I said opening the door. She peeked her head out from under the covers and asked, "Is it morning?"

"Yes, dearie. Now get up and get dressed. I'll wait downstairs." I walked out of her room and went downstairs. Her younger brother, Leander, was sitting on the couch watching the telly. "Watchya watchin?" I asked him, walking up to him and messing his hair up.

"I'm watching Duck Tales," he said, fixing his hair.

"OMG, I love this show," I said, taking a seat next to him on the couch.

About ten minutes later, Aredhel came down the stairs, wearing an _Edward Scissorhands_ t-shirt that came down to her knees, black tights, and black flip-flops. "Nice shirt," I said to her when she had entered the room. The doorbell rang five minutes later, and Leander answered it. It was Skylar and her cousin, Ryker. Ryker was staying with Skylar, while his parents went on their honeymoon. They had both gotten remarried around the same time, and both had gone on their honeymoons at the same time. He'd be staying with them until his parents were settled in back home, which could be anywhere from a few months to a year. Aredhel's dad would be watching Leander and Ryker, while us girls went shopping. Skylar came into the room; she was wearing a _Labyrinth_ tank top with a light denim skirt and hot pink tights.

Mrs. Wyrick came into the room then and asked, "Are you girls ready to leave?"

"Yes, ma'am," we replied in unison.

We all went outside and got in the car. While we were waiting on Mrs. Wyrick, I told the girls about my rude awakening earlier. "OMG, guess what?" I asked them. They looked at me in reply. "Tucker was in my room when I woke up this morning. In fact, he woke me up. Why won't he leave me alone?"

"Wow, he must really like you to always be bugging you," Skylar said gagging. "He is soo gross, and he hangs out with Dudley, which goes to show you what a poor character he has."

Aredhel nodded in agreement and said, "We must do something about him." However, before we could start brainstorming, Mrs. Wyrick got into the car and started the engine.

We arrived at the mall fifteen minutes later. "So where would you girls like to…" Mrs. Wyrick started to say then remembered our favorite store. "Hot Topic here we come." When we got into Hot Topic, we all scattered so we could look at everything. I went to the t-shirts, Skylar went to jewelry, and Aredhel went to the shoes. I grabbed three of all the fairy shirts. Then I grabbed _The Craft_, _The Crow_,_ Donnie Darko, ACDC_,_ Led Zeppelin, Aerosmith, Poison, Metallica, Marilyn Manson, Lynard Skynard, Star Wars _(old episodes), _Ferris Beuler's Day Off_, _Nightmare Before Christmas_, _Corpse Bride_, _The Goonies_, and _Gremlins_ t-shirts. I went over to Skylar and showed her. She loved the shirts and showed me what she had picked out. Handcuff necklace and bracelets, zipper earrings, heart that had a key hole and a key, and some other cute stuff. Next, we both went over to Aredhel to show her all that we picked out, and she showed us some Converses that had flames on them and some Vans that had black roses on them. After that, we went and looked at the bags. I picked out a _Nightmare Before Christmas_ bag, Skylar picked out _Edward Scissorhands_, and Aredhel picked out _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_. We went up to the counter to pay and pick out pins to put on our bags. Basically, all the t-shirts we bought, we bought pins for and some that had sayings on it. Mrs. Wyrick ended up paying about 800 for all of our stuff. After we left _Hot Topic_, we went to the food court and got something to eat.

When we were done eating, we went over to the bookstore to get some books to read. Mrs. Wyrick ended spending another 200 on books. After we left the bookstore, we decided to go home. I wanted to make sure that Harry was okay, and that Dudley wasn't bugging him. When we got back to Aredhel's house, I thanked Mrs. Wyrick for taking us shopping and buying us new clothes and stuff; I hugged my friends, and told them that I'd call them later. I grabbed my bags and walked out the door. When I got home, I called Harry up to my room to look at all my stuff. He was amazed by all the stuff that Mrs. Wyrick ended up buying us. I told him that everything I had, she bought two more of for Aredhel and Skylar. I told him that if he wanted to he could wear my t-shirts, instead of those big ass shirts that the Dursley's give him.

After showing him my clothes, I put them up in my closet and dresser. I put my jewelry in my jewelry box and put my backpack on the closet door. I was all set for middle school. "So Harry, you wanna play cards or something?" I asked Harry, walking over to my stereo and turning it on.

"Sure, sis," he said, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. I grabbed a deck of cards from my bedside table and sat down across from him on the bed. "War?" I asked. He nodded his head and I shuffled the cards. I began dealing the cards out and the game began. We were so enthralled in the game that we didn't hear my door open and someone come in. That person came up behind me and covered my eyes. "What the--?" I started to say.

Harry at the same time said, "Get away from her."

"No," replied a voice I instantly recognized. "Tucker get away from me!" I yelled ducking out of his hands that were on my eyes. He grabbed my arm before I could escape and pulled me close to him.

Harry jumped off the bed and grabbed Tucker by his arms. He pulled with all his strength to get him to let go of me, while I pushed with all that I had to get him as far away from me as possible.

Tucker turned quickly and walked out of my room when he heard my cousin yelling for him to hurry up. "We'll be late for the movies," yelled Dudley.

"Why must he be just a bloody git?" I asked Harry.

"I don't know. But at least he doesn't beat you up," Harry muttered turning away and walking out also.

I started to go after Harry, but he was already outside by the time I reached the stairs. I turned back to my room to vent out my frustration in my diary.

**Chapter One: Just the Beginning**

I awoke to the sound of Dudley pounding on my door. "Wake up, Izzy," Dudley yelled while pounding. "It's my birthday." I heard him run away from my room to go annoy Harry by waking him up as well.

"Like, I care it's your birthday," I said as he ran away. I got up out of bed and put on some of my new clothes. I put on some hot pink tights, then some fishnet hose, and my favorite pair of jeans that had holes all over them. I grabbed a shirt that had a pink fairy on it and then my new Vans that had the roses on them.

I went into the bathroom and did my usual routine. When I was done, I checked the mirror to make sure that my eye make-up matched. I didn't wear too much make-up. I didn't fool with anything but the eye make-up and lip-gloss. After checking to make sure my make-up was perfect, I walked down to go eat breakfast.

When I got downstairs, Dudley was attempting to count his presents. It was funny watching the faces he made while counting. When he was done, he said that there were two less than what he had last year. There were thirty-six. Aunt Petunia told him that he was missing Aunt Marge's present. Then Aunt Petunia told him that they would buy him two more while they were out.

"So that makes--" Dudley stuttered.

"Thirty-nine," Aunt Petunia said when the phone rang. She went to answer it while Dudley began opening his presents.

She hung up the phone and walked back over to Vernon, saying that Mrs. Figg had tripped over one of her cats and broken her leg, so that she was unable to watch us.

'Woohoo!' I thought. I hate going over there. It smells so bad because of all the cats; my clothes reek of cats and cabbage whenever I leave her house. "I'll go over to Aredhel's house," I said quickly, jumping at the chance to hang out with my best friends. I looked over apologetically at Harry, because he didn't have anybody his age that he could hang out with. Other than Dudley's gang, that is. 'Those stupid prats,' I thought.

"That's fine," Uncle Vernon said, while glaring at Harry.

"I could stay here," Harry said.

"And come home to find the house blown up when we come back. No, I don't bloody think so," Uncle Vernon said. "You'll just have to come with us."

Dudley began to 'cry' because he didn't want Harry to come with, but there really wasn't any other choice.

I ran upstairs, grabbed my Bam Margera skateboard and purse, and raced out the house, bumping into Piers (Dudley's friends that was going to the zoo with him today) and his mother. I ran over to Aredhel's and knocked on the door. Mr. Wyrick answered, "Why, hello there Bella. Aredhel's not home. She had a doctor's appointment today and her mother took her earlier. You can come inside and wait for her to come home."

"Thanks, Mr. Wyrick," I said stepping inside. I noticed that Leander was watching the telly, as usual. I started to go sit by him on the couch, when I saw Skylar's cousin, Ryker, leaning up against the couch watching cartoons also. He must've seen my reflection in the telly, because he got up and turned around. 'Oh, my GOD!' I thought. 'He's hot!' Ryker was two years my senior, and had the strangest color eyes I have ever seen. They were the most unusual shade of blue. They looked like they had purple in them. I was fairly tall for my age, so I was as tall as he was.

"You skateboard?" he asked me, his chestnut brown hair, moving in front of his eyes as he spoke.

"Yeah. You?" I replied pointing at him.

"Yeah. You wanna go outside and skate?"

I nodded my head, walking back out the door and over to Skylar's, so Ryker can get his board. "Where's Skylar?" I asked when we walked in the house.

"She's having father/daughter bonding time," Ryker said going up the stairs to his room while he was here. He came back down and showed me his board.

"Nice board," I commented. He had an all black board that had a flaming skull on the bottom.

"Yours too," he said smiling at me.

I found myself blushing and quickly turned away saying, "Come on. I'll show you where the skate park around here is."

We skated a couple blocks to the park. It wasn't really a skate park, but a bunch of older kids put plywood together to create some ramps and stuff.

It was beginning to get dark, before we stopped skateboarding. I had shown him a few tricks and he taught me how to do some of the tricks that I had seen him do. I learned how to do a hand plant and do tricks when I manualed. Like pogo, which was a lot of fun.

We raced back home to find Skylar and Aredhel looking for us, when we arrived back in the neighborhood. Aredhel came running up and said, "We've been worried sick. Daddy told me that you had dropped by and said that you were going to wait for me to get home from the doctor's."

Skylar said to Ryker while Aredhel was talking to me, "And you were supposed to be at Aredhel's hanging out with Leander. When I went over there when I got home and found that you weren't there, I had hoped that Dudley's gang hadn't gotten to you as well."

"Who is Dudley?" Ryker asked as I told Aredhel, "Ryker said he skated also, so we went to the skate park."

"Dudley's my cousin," I told Ryker turning to him. "And he's the biggest prat that I know." I looked over to my house to see if my aunt, uncle, cousin, and brother were home from the zoo. I didn't see Uncle Vernon's car, but when I looked back to my friends, I saw a car pull into our neighborhood. 'Looks like their home,' I thought, noticing that the car pulled into my driveway. Uncle Vernon was yelling at Harry when he got out of the car. "Looks like I've gotta go," I told Skylar and Aredhel. "I'll see you guys later." I walked over to the house and heard Harry pleading with Uncle Vernon that he didn't do anything. I came inside and saw Uncle Vernon locking Harry in the cupboard under the stairs. I went over to attempt to let Harry out but Uncle Vernon shooed me away and told me to go up to my room.

The next morning, I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I ran downstairs and opened it. It was Ryker asking me if I wanted to go skateboarding today. I told him that I would love to, but give me about an hour to eat and get ready.

I noticed that Harry had the mail when I walked into the kitchen. I saw a letter for me and a letter for him. 'That's odd,' I thought. 'Who'd be writing to us? We don't have any other family other than the Dursleys.' Harry tried to hand me my letter, when Dudley snatched both mine and Harry's away from Harry. Dudley ran over to Uncle Vernon saying that we got mail; Uncle Vernon then spoke out my own words that I thought. He turned over the letters and noticed the wax seal. His face paled as he recognized the seal. I was about to ask him who was writing to us, when the phone rang. Aunt Petunia went to answer it. "It's for you," she said.

I put the phone to my ear and all I heard was screaming, "OH MY GOD!" yelled Aredhel. "You have to tell me what's going on between you and Ryker."

"Nothing, we're just hanging out," I told her.

"Mmmhmm," she said.

"Okay fine then don't believe me. Come to the skate park with us in about an hour," I told her.

She said okay and hung up the phone. I ate as quickly as I could and ran up to my room to get ready. I had showered and was ready with minutes to spare before Ryker was gonna come back to get me. We skated to the skate park and I saw that both Skylar and Aredhel were there waiting on us. Ryker took off towards one of the ramps while they ran towards me. They both bombarded me with questions. I ignored them and began skating to the in-ground pool that was at the park.

When I was done skating in the pool, I saw Ryker watching me. "You're pretty good for a girl," he said.

I walked over to him and said, "Yeah, well who said that girls can't do anything that a boy can do."

He grinned at me and I grinned back. I saw Skylar coming up to me. "Aredhel had to go home," she said. She looked from me to her cousin, back to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said.

"Sure," I said sarcastically. I lightly punched her in the arm and took off, because she had started chasing after me. But I skated faster than she could run, and was home way before she could even catch up to me.

I closed the door and headed to the door to Harry's 'room,' when at that precise moment, some more letters were shoved in through the mail slot. I raced for them at the same time Uncle Vernon did. I got to them first. I attempted to run up the stairs and go to my room, but Uncle Vernon decided to snatch the letters from my hand.

He took the letters to the sink and lit them on fire, grinning like a lunatic.

Uncle Vernon left the house, got in his car and took off. He came back an hour later, with a delivery truck in tow. "Isabella," he said. "Go up to your room and take your blankets off your bed. Also, move your bedside table off to a corner and make sure there's nothing on the floor."

I did as he asked and came back downstairs noticing the deliverymen, coming in the house with metal bars.

I woke up the next morning to a drilling sound. I went downstairs and saw Uncle Vernon covering the mail slot with a piece of wood and drilling it in place. He had in his hand more letters. I saw more wood by Uncle Vernon and asked him what he was doing. "I'm covering all the cracks in the house with wood that way these blasted letters won't come in."

There was a knock on the door and it was the milkman. He looked at us crazy when Uncle Vernon opened the door and yelled at him to go away. The milk had turned into letters. Uncle Vernon slammed the door and was about to turn away, when there was another knock on the door. This time it was the egg man. He handed me the eggs and I went into the kitchen to put them away.

Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Oh, good," she said eyeballing the carton of eggs. She took them from me and grabbed the first egg. She cracked it open but nothing came out. When she opened the eggshell, she saw that there was a piece of paper in there. She opened all of them and none of them had any eggs in them. Frustrated she took all the letters and burned them in the fireplace.

The next day, we were all sitting in the living room relaxing. Uncle Vernon had a smug grin on his face. When Dudley asked him what the matter was, all Uncle Vernon said was that it was Sunday. "But why is that so special?" Dudley asked.

"Because there's no post on Sundays?" Harry replied.

"Very good, Harry," Uncle Vernon said, but was hit with a letter flying in from the chimney. "That's it," Uncle Vernon yelled. "We're leaving." He told us all to pack at be ready to leave in five minutes. I ran upstairs and grabbed my new clothes and put them in my new backpack. I also grabbed some books and put those in my old backpack. When I ran downstairs, I saw Dudley trying to take everything he owned. Uncle Vernon yelled at him that he didn't need that stuff and we left.

'I think, Vernon's lost it,' I thought to myself, turning to Harry. I saw that he was also grinning a little. He probably thought Uncle Vernon was crazy, too.

We drove every which a way. We eventually stopped at a hotel and the next morning there were hundreds of letters for Harry and me. So, we checked out that minute and took off again.

It began raining and Uncle Vernon drove us somewhere and jumped out the car. When he came back, he had a long rectangle box and told us to come on. We got in a boat and this guy took us to a shack on an island in the middle of a lake.

Later on that night, when everyone had gone to bed, Harry and I lay awake on the floor next to the couch Dudley was sleeping on. I couldn't sleep for Uncle Vernon and Dudley's snoring so Harry and I talked. Dudley's arm fell off the couch and beeped.

"Happy birthday, Bella," Harry said when he noticed that it was midnight. Today was July 31st; it was our eleventh birthday.

"Happy birthday, Harry," I told him.

I was drifting asleep, when a few minutes later, I was awakened to a pounding on the door. Uncle Vernon had a shotgun in his hands when he and Petunia came down the stairs from their room. Harry got in front of me as if to protect me, and Dudley crouched on the couch looking scared. Seconds later, the door fell down and this huge figure was stepping into the shack.

The figure apologized and put the door back in place.

The stranger told Dudley to move over; Dudley jumped up and ran behind Aunt Petunia. The stranger turned to us and said, "Isabella, Harry, there ya are. I haven't seen you since you were babies. Harry, you look just like your father, except you have your mother's eyes. And you Isabella, you look just like your mother."

Uncle Vernon told him that he should leave because he was breaking and entering. The giant reached over the couch and grabbed the shotgun, bending it into a knot. He turned back to us and said, "Happy eleventh birthday!" He pulled out a box that Harry opened; it was a cake that read _Happy Birthday Isabella and Harry_. We turned to the giant and asked, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

The giant introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid. He said that he was the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Whatever that meant. He pulled out a pink umbrella and shot something at the fireplace, making it roar to life. He began pulling stuff out of his pockets and cooking us some food. Hagrid thought that we knew what Hogwarts was.

"No, sir. We don't," I said looking at Harry.

He reached in his pockets and pulled out two letters. One addressed to me; the other addressed to Harry.

I opened mine and began reading. It was a letter stating that I had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I noticed a second piece of paper fall out, so I unfolded it and began reading it also. It was a list of school supplies.

I folded the letters back up and put them back in the envelope. I was about to say something to Hagrid, but he was writing a letter to Dumbledore.

Uncle Vernon blurted out, "They're not going."

Hagrid muttered something about muggles.

"Huh?" I asked Hagrid.

"People that don't have magic abilities," Hagrid replied.

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia then went into explaining that we couldn't go because they swore that they would squash our magical abilities and that of course they knew that we were a witch and wizard because of Aunt Petunia's sister, our mother, Lily. Then Aunt Petunia said that Lily met that Potter at school and got married and had us. She also had to get herself blown up and they got stuck with us.

I yelled, "You lied to us! You said a car crash killed them."

Hagrid bellowed out that a car crash killed them was rubbish.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

Hagrid told us that a Dark Wizard called Voldemort killed our parents and that he didn't know how we survived.

We went to bed after Hagrid finish telling us the whole story of our parents' deaths.

**Chapter Two: The Wizarding World**

The next day I woke up and assumed that everything that had happened the night before was just a dream. I turned to look at Harry and saw that he was waking up. We both looked around the room and saw Hagrid asleep on the sofa. There was a rapping on the window, so Harry walked over and an owl flew in. Hagrid told Harry to pay the owl, with the money that was in the pocket of his jacket.

Hagrid got up a few minutes later and said that we had better get going; we had lots to do today.

We took the train to London, to go shopping for our school supplies. "Can we buy all this stuff here?" Harry asked, when he read over his letter that had the supplies listed on it. Hagrid replied by saying that if we knew where to look we could find everything we needed.

Hagrid led us over to a grubby looking pub called the _Leaky Cauldron_. We walked in and someone asked Hagrid if he wanted the usual. Hagrid said that he couldn't; he was here on business. I heard the bartender turned to look at us and he said, "Bless my soul…Harry Potter." He didn't bother to look at me; he just kept staring at Harry. Hagrid led us through the pub and he stopped us to introduce us to our _Defense Against the Dark Arts _professor.After being introduced to Professor Quirrell, Hagrid led us to the back of the pub and out into a walled courtyard.

He tapped the bricks with his umbrella and they were moved aside to make an archway. "This is Diagon Alley," Hagrid said ushering us inside the archway.

The first place we went to was the wizarding bank, Gringotts. Before entering through a pair of sliver doors, Harry and I both read the writing that was on it.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

We got out the money that we needed to buy our supplies, and also something that Hagrid had to get for Hogwarts business. The first place that we went to after the bank was, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, to get our uniform.

There was a pale, pointed face boy, with blonde hair, standing on a stool. He was being fitted for his robes.

When he was done, it was my turn to get fitted for my school robes. I stood for what seemed like an eternity before she was done with me and Harry was next. When Madam Malkin was finally done with Harry, we went over to Flourish and Blotts to buy our schoolbooks. While in there, Harry was looking through books to find a way to curse Dudley. Hagrid had to drag Harry away from the books so we could continue our shopping.

We went to the Apothecary next, to buy our basic potion set. When we were done there, Hagrid looked at our list to see what was next. All we had left was to buy our wands.

Before heading over to Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C., we stopped in Eeylops Owl Emporium to get an owl. Harry picked out a snowy white owl. I told Hagrid that I didn't want an owl, since Harry had one, but I'd like a cat. I looked towards Hagrid apologetically because he said that he was allergic to them. Therefore, I told Hagrid that I would buy my cat, when he wasn't around and we went to get our wands.

My wand was eight and a half inches long, was made of ebony and unicorn hair and was very springy. Harry's wand was made of holly and a phoenix feather, eleven inches long and was nice and supple. I asked Hagrid where I could get a cat and he pointed me to Magical Menagerie. I got some money from Hagrid and walked over to the shop. It was loud and crowded in the shop, I walked over to look at the cats and picked out a calico kitten. I paid eight galleons for her, and another four for a cat carrier and food. I walked back to the Leaky Cauldron where Harry and Hagrid had gone to. Harry looked at my kitten and we went outside. We ate some food before getting back on the train to go home.

When Harry and I got back home, I went over to Skylar's to show her my kitten. I knocked on the door to her house and Ryker said that she was up in her room. I ran upstairs to her room and showed her my kitten.

"Awww, what's her name?" she asked me.

"I don't know yet," I replied. "Help me think of a name."

"What about something Greek?" Skylar said, thinking about the Greek mythology we learned at school.

"Yeah, I've always like the name Briceaus," I said.

"That sounds good," Skylar said. "So where in the world have you been these past couple of days? Ryker's been bummed out."

"Uncle Vernon went crazy," I said and began explaining the events of the past couple of days. I handed her my letter from Hogwarts.

"I was wondering if you were gonna get a letter from Hogwarts, too," she said to me.

"So you've known all this time. You've known about me being a witch and about my parents," I asked her angrily.

"Don't blame me, Dumbledore told us not to tell you, if you didn't know. And obviously your aunt and uncle didn't want you to know about it so Aredhel and I didn't say anything."

"So, you're going to Hogwarts, as well?" I asked her. She shook her head and said that she was going to Beauxbaton Academy. Aredhel was also going to Beauxbaton and that she was home schooled for her first year there, so we could stay together.

"Ryker goes to Hogwarts, though, he's a third year," Skylar told me.

We spent the rest of the day talking about wizarding things. I asked her what Quidditch was and she got out a poster of Ireland's team and showed me it. Then she explained what all she knew of the sport. Ryker came in and heard Skylar explaining some of the wizarding world to me. "So you're going to Hogwarts?" he asked me smiling.

I smiled back and said, "Yeah, I hear that you're a third year?" He nodded his head, and I asked him, "So what's it like?" Ryker then began explaining Hogwarts to me, and he said that he was in Hufflepuff. He explained to me the different houses at Hogwarts, and what each one basically represented.

I went home a few hours later, when it was beginning to get dark, and put my cat up in my room. Harry was in there feeding his owl, Hedwig. "So, did you name her yet?" he asked pointing to the carrier.

"Yeah," I said nodding my head. "I named her Briceaus. It's Greek."

**Chapter Three: The Hogwarts Express**

It was August 31, the day before Harry and I were to start our first year at Hogwarts. The last month at the Dursleys before school started went by quickly. I hung out with Skylar, Aredhel, and Ryker. They showed me all kinds of wizarding items and stuff. Ryker had gone to a friend's house the week before school started, so Harry asked Uncle Vernon if he would give us a ride to King's Cross Station. He grunted and said that he would.

The next day, Uncle Vernon dropped us off at King's Cross Station. He took us inside and showed us platforms 9 and 10 and says that there is no platform 9 ¾. He walks away laughing. Harry and I turn to each other and do the twin thing, 'What now?' I thought.

'I dunno,' he thought back.

We couldn't find platform 9 ¾, so we asked a person that worked there. They just laughed at us, and sent us on our way. We saw a family of redheads, with trunks on trolleys. We followed them and the older redheaded woman was talking about Muggles, so we knew that we had found people that were going to Hogwarts. She told some guy named Percy to go first and Harry and I looked shocked when he disappeared between the barrier of Platforms 9 and 10.

"Excuse me," Harry said. "Can you show us how to-."

"How to get on the platform, dear?" the woman said.

Harry and I nodded our heads and she explained that all we had to do was walk through the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. She told a pair of redheaded twins to go next. They smiled at me and took off into the barrier, also disappearing. I decided to go next. I ran towards the barrier and turned around to see a brick wall behind me. The twins came up to me and one of them asked, "Is this your first time at Hogwarts."

I nodded my head and looked around in awe.

"Oi, George. Let the girl breath," said the other redheaded twin. "My name's Fred," he said holding out his hand.

I took it, saying, "My name's Isabella Potter, but I go by Bella."

Their eyes pop open. "Wow, does your brother really have that scar?" Fred asks.

'I knew it. It's never about me, always about Harry.' "Yeah," I said aloud.

Harry came through the barrier next and said, "Whoa! That was bloody amazing."

"And you must be Harry Potter," Fred said, walking up to Harry.

I rolled my eyes and walked off to get on the train. "Hey, what's the matter with you?" George asked.

"Nothing," I replied and tried to put my trunk on the train.

"Let me help you with that," George said, coming up to me. George took the trunk from my hands and lifted it up onto the train. I found an empty compartment and told George that he could leave my trunk in here. "Thanks," I said to him, smiling, when he put my trunk down.

"You're welcome," he replied, pushing a piece of my hair, which had fallen in my face, behind my ear.

Blushing, I turned away and began digging in my purse for a book to read on the train ride.

"Hey, Bella," I heard a voice say behind me.

I turned around and saw Ryker standing in the doorway. "Hey, Ryker," I said.

"I see you met George Weasley," he said looking at George.

"Yeah," I said smiling.

"How do you know Ryker Clark?" George asked me, glaring at Ryker.

"He's my best friend's cousin," I told him.

"Well, I'm going to say hi to my friends and sit with them if that's okay with you," Ryker said.

"That's fine."

"I'll come by once we all get settled in and come talk to you some more." He walked out leaving George and me alone in the compartment.

"Well, I had better go get my stuff and put it on the train."

He shut the compartment door after leaving. I sat down, let Briceaus out of her carrier, and opened my book. Before I could begin reading the first chapter, the compartment door opened. It was Harry.

"Hey sis," Harry said, sitting down across from me.

"Hey bro," I said right back.

The compartment opened yet again, this time it was the younger boy of the redheaded family. He asked to sit with us because there wasn't room anywhere else.

"Sure," I said turning back to my book.

He ignored what I said and went over to Harry. "So you're Harry Potter," he said to Harry. "And you must be his twin sister," he said, he kept looking at me like he was waiting for me to say my name.

"Yup, I'm Harry's twin, Bella," I said with a tone of disgust in my voice and stormed out to find a bathroom. I made sure that I grabbed my purse that had my diary in it.

Before closing the door to the compartment, I heard a voice say, "What's her problem?"

I was on the way to the bathroom, when I knocked over George and landed on top of him. "Sorry," I said, my face turning red.

"Where you going in such a hurry?" he asked smiling.

"Bathroom," I said spotting the bathroom and going inside. I put the toilet lid down and sat down on top of it. I took out my diary and pen. I began writing. I couldn't concentrate on what I was writing because my eyes were blurry. I felt tears slide down my face and onto the paper.

_It's all about him. Harry this and Harry that. What makes him so special? I'm a person too, ya know. With feelings. Everybody ignores me but puts Harry in the spotlight. _

I was about to write more, but someone was knocking on the door.

"You okay in there?" I heard George's voice asked.

I put my diary and pen back and wiped my face. "Yes, I'm okay," I said opening the door.

"Have you been crying?" he asked.

"No, what makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because you're eyes are red," he replied.

The train jerked forward and I found myself in George's embrace. "Oh sorry," I stuttered. I ran back to my compartment to find a bush haired girl and a shy looking boy in the doorway. The girl was asking if they had seen a toad. She said that someone named Neville lost his. I guessed that Neville was the shy looking boy.

I picked my book up from the seat and sat down, curling up on the seat, reading it. I was reading _Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyers.

A lady came by with some food on a cart and asked us if we wanted anything. Ron said no and showed her some sandwiches that his mother had made for him. Harry replied saying that he'd take some of everything. So we got Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and other strange things we had never seen before.

Briceaus tried to eat the candy so I put some food in her bowl, so she could eat. While we were eating our candy, when Ryker walked in. "Hey Bella, Harry," he said. He turned to Ron and said, "Red hair, you must be that last Weasley boy." "My name's Ron," Ron said.

"Pleased to meet you Ron. My name's Ryker Clark."

"We should be arriving shortly, so you might want to change into your school robes," he said. "How are you liking the candy and pastries?" he asked me.

"They're not too bad," I replied.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you before I went and changed into my robes. I'll see you in the Great Hall."

"Okay Ryker, bye," I told him turning back to my book.

I finished the chapter that I was reading before going to change into my school robes. I grabbed my robe and hat before walking to the bathroom.

George was just coming out of the boy's bathroom, when I walked up. "Hey," he said.

"Hi again," I replied back.

"Did you enjoy the train ride?"

"It was nice. I had my book to read, so I wasn't really paying any attention to anything. But, Harry did buy everything from the food cart. So, I got to try new candies."

George was about to say something, but the girl's bathroom opened so I went inside saying, "I'll see ya later," before closing the door.

I got back to the compartment to find that both Harry and Ron had changed into their robes.

I ran back to the compartment and saw that a bushy haired girl and a shy looking boy were blocking the doorway. The girl was asking if they had seen a toad because Neville had lost one. I assumed that was the shy boy's name.

The train came to a halt and we gathered out things, before stepping out onto the platform. I noticed Hagrid holding a lantern saying, "Firs' Years this way."

We walked up to Hagrid and said hello. While waiting for the other first years to come, Hagrid asked me how my kitten was doing. I told him that she was very playful. Once, all the first years were gathered around Hagrid, he headed us towards the pond so we could cross it in boats.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were all in a boat together. "So what house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked. "I hope I'm get sorted into Ravenclaw. They're supposed to be the brainiest."

Ron said, "Hopefully, I'll get put into Gryffindor."

Harry and I both replied, "I don't know what house I'll be in."

A woman in emerald-green robes was standing behind the doors when Hagrid opened them. Hagrid said that the witch's name was Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall thanked Hagrid and led us into an empty room. We could hear the rest of the student talking somewhere near us.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began. "You must be sorted into your house, before taking your seats with the rest of your classmates. For the duration of your time here, your house will be like your family. You will have class, eat, and share a dorm with your house. Your accomplishments earn you points, break any rules you will lose points. Hogwarts has four houses: Gryffindor, which I am, head of, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I will be back momentarily."

Professor McGonagall came back five minutes later. "We're ready for you."

We followed her into the Great Hall. There were millions of candles lit above our heads, and the ceiling looked like the night sky. I saw Ryker; he was waving and smiling. I waved back to him. George caught my eye as I was walking by him; I smiled at him and turned away to hide my red face.

When we got to the front of the room, I saw a raggedy looking hat on a stool. Once all the first years were surrounding the Sorting Hat, it began to sing.

McGonagall pulled out a scroll and began naming names. When she got to Harry's name, the students in the hall, all began whispering. I rolled my eyes at some of the things that people where whispering. 'Not once did they ask where his sister, Isabella was. It's all about Harry.'

Harry walked up there and he looked very nervous when he sat down. The Sorting Hat must've been saying something because I could see Harry mouthing, 'Not, Slytherin. Not Slytherin.' I guess the Sorting Hat went with what Harry was saying, because it yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Isabella Potter," McGonagall called out. I walked up to the stool and she put the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Hmm," I heard a voice in my head say. "Jealousy isn't a nice trait to have. It'll get the best of you, if you don't learn to control it."

'I can't help it,' I thought to the voice. 'I have feelings too. It's like I'm an outcast in the magical world.'

"You have a good heart, you're smart, and you're loyal. But, I think I'm gonna separate you from your brother," the voice said to me. "SLYTHERIN!" it yelled out. The Slytherins all clapped and I looked at Harry. He gave me an apologetic look and turned back to something Percy was saying. I walked over and sat down in between two first year Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Knott.

"So you're Harry's twin. Isabella right?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah," I said. "And you're Pansy."

She nodded her head and asked, "So, what's it like growing up around Muggles?"

"That depends, because my aunt, uncle and cousin, were downright cruel sometimes, and my two best friends were supposed to be Muggles, but it turns out they're witches."

"Well, that sounds horrible. I don't know if I'd want Muggles contaminating anything I touch. You never know what they have," she said, like being a Muggle was a bad thing.

The blonde from Madam Malkin's was sitting across from Pansy and he said, "I hate Muggles. They ought to be all be killed. That's what the Dark Lord wants to do."

Pansy batted her eyelashes at the blonde, whose name is Draco Malfoy. She then, began talking to Draco, non-stop. 'Bloody hell, does she ever shut up!' I thought. 'She's like the energizer bunny. It just keeps going and going and going.'

When the sorting hat was over, Professor Dumbledore stood at the podium in front and began talking. "New students, salutation. Those returning, welcome back…" he told us that the forbidden forest was out of bounds and that we should stay away from the third floor corridor, he also said some more things that were forbidden and what not.

After Dumbledore's speech, food appeared in front of us on the tables. There were all kinds of foods, some that I knew, and some that I didn't know what it was. Some that I had eaten before and some that I hadn't. I put all the stuff that I knew and like to eat on my plate and began eating. When I got thirsty, I grabbed the goblet that was in front of my plate and took a drink. 'What is this?' I thought. Draco must've seen the look on my face and said that it was pumpkin juice. I said thanks and turned back to drinking it. 'It's okay. I wish I had some water, though,' I thought. The next moment, my goblet was filled with water. 'That's better,' I thought.

After every one was finished eating, Dumbledore said that it was time to go to our dormitories for the night. Ryker caught up to me before leaving to go to his own dormitory and said, "Oi, that sucks that you're in Slytherin. I don't like you any less because of it though."

"Thanks," I said before he had to go.

George came up to me next and said, "Hey."

"Hey."

"It's cool that you're in Slytherin. Not everybody who's bad is in Slytherin. There's some good people in there too. There's you. And I know you're good, even though I hardly know you."

I was dumbstruck. I was blushing so badly that I couldn't respond. George walked off and turned back to me one more time, waving. I looked to see if Harry was gonna say something, but he was probably already with the first years following Percy.

Marcus Flint, a Slytherin prefect, showed us to our dormitory. The Slytherins dormitories were in the dungeons. 'Well, at least the sun won't wake me up,' I thought. I hate the sun. On the way to the dungeons, Pansy talked the entire time. She hardly let anyone get to put their two cents in. We stopped in front of a stonewall, and Flint said the password, "Mudblood." There was a stone door concealed in the wall. When everybody was inside the common room, the door shut. I looked around and noticed that everything was either green, black, or silver, or a combination of all three. There were two doorways in the room. One to the left, and the other to the right. "Girls, you're dormitories are to the right; the first years are on the bottom and to the left. Boys yours are to the left and the same as the girls."

I headed for my dormitory at once so I could put on my pj's and go to sleep. After walking down two flights of stairs, I went in to the dormitory that said first years on it. When I walked in, I saw five canopy beds. Each one was black, had green curtains that were tied up and had green, black and silver sheets. I went over to the one farthest from the door that had my trunk sitting in front of it.

I opened my trunk and got out my pajamas. It was a little cold down here, so I grabbed my winter pajamas. My pajamas consisted of a green thermal shirt, a Bam t-shirt (that was black and had Bam on it and a heart-a-gram on the back of it), and black and silver pajama pants, which is somewhat funny because my house colors are green, black, and silver. I saw my skateboard, so I grabbed it and put it under my bed that was I could access it better and everything else.

I grabbed my diary out of my purse and layed down on my bed, writing in it.

_September 1__st__,_

_OMG! Today is my first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I met this really hot guy on the train today but he's a third year and I'm only a first year. His name is George Weasley and he has a twin, Fred. He's got fiery red hair and gorgeous brown eyes a girl could die for. But anyways I really wanted to write down what I've been feeling since I found out that I was a witch. It's so amazing that I won't have to put up with the Dursley's everyday now. Then there's the other fact that my stupid famous twin brother is ALL anyone can ever talk about. I mean come on; he's not the only one who survived Lord Voldemort. Yea he's the one who survived the killing curse. What about me? No one ever pays attention to me, except perhaps George. He actually followed me to the bathroom on the train, when he saw me running to it so I could cry._

I stopped writing when I heard a noise outside of the door. I quickly put my diary under my pillow and began pulling my curtains. Pansy walked in, her arm around some girl. I think I remember McGonagall say her name was Millicent Bulstrode.

"I was wondering where you had gone off to," Pansy said. They both walked over to me, "Bella, this is my cousin, Millicent."

"Pleasure," I said. "Now, if you two girls don't mind, I'm going to bed. I'm quite tired."

"Good night," both girls said.

I finished closing the curtains around my bed. I layed down and began thinking of George Weasley. I drifted off to sleep with George on my mind.

**Chapter Four: Classes begin**

I was dreaming of George, when I someone shook me awake. "If you don't hurry, you'll miss breakfast," someone was saying.

"Five more minutes," I said groggily, thinking that it was Aunt Petunia waking me up.

"Get up now. You need to get your class schedule, so you'll know which class to go to."

I opened my eyes to see that a very pretty blonde girl with blue eyes was shaking me awake. "Who are you?" I asked her. Trying to remember who all got sorted in Slytherin.

"My name's Audrey Camilla Montgomery. You won't remember me from the sorting. I was sorted last year. I'm a second year," the girl said.

"Thanks for coming to get me, Audrey. And it's nice meeting you. My name's Isabella Giselle Potter, but everybody calls me Bella," I told Audrey.

"Well, I'm gonna leave now, so you can get dressed. See ya at breakfast."

I grabbed my clothes out of a drawer and ran to the bathroom to put them on. I put on my lime green and black striped footless tights and the school uniform, which consisted of a grey skirt that I folded a couple of times to shorten it. A white button up shirt that I left unbuttoned and put a black camisole underneath it. A green and silver tie that I didn't bother to tighten, the Slytherin robe, and black pointed hat. I put on my make-up; I did the usual: eye shadow, mascara and eyeliner, and lip-gloss.

After making sure that everything was up to par, I grabbed my book bag and went up to the Great Hall for breakfast. When I got there, I went over to Harry first to say good morning. "So how'd you sleep?" I asked him; it was my way of saying good morning.

"Wonderful," Harry replied. "The beds are bloody fantastic."

"Yeah, I know. I slept great," I said blushing a little, because most of my dreams had been about George. "Well, I guess I better go eat and get my class schedule."

I walked off but was stopped by George. "Hey, Bella," he said. "So, how was your first night at Hogwarts?

"It was bloody amazing, except for Pansy. She talks _way_ too much," I told him. "I'm kinda hungry so I'll talk to you later." I walked away quickly and sat down next to Pansy. I saw Ryker and I waved over at him. "Why didn't you bloody wake me up?" I asked Pansy.

She handed me my class schedule and said, "I thought you might need your beauty sleep. You looked pretty happy when you were asleep so, I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my schedule.

Monday 9 o'clock Defense Against the Dark Arts (with Ravenclaw)

10 'clock Defense Against the Dark Arts (with Ravenclaw)

11 o'clock Charms

Noon Lunch

1 o'clock Free

2 o'clock Transfiguration

Tuesday 9 o'clock Charms (with Hufflepuff)

10 o'clock Charms (with Hufflepuff)

11 o'clock Free

Noon Lunch

1 o'clock Transfiguration

2 o'clock Herbology

Midnight Astronomy

Wednesday 9 o'clock Transfiguration (with Ravenclaw)

10 o'clock Transfiguration (with Ravenclaw)

11 o'clock Herbology

Noon Lunch

1 o'clock Free

2 o'clock History of Magic

Thursday 9 o'clock Herbology (with Hufflepuff)

10 o'clock Herbology (with Hufflepuff)

11 o'clock Free

Noon Lunch

1 o'clock History of Magic

2 o'clock Potions

Midnight Astronomy

Friday 9 o'clock Potions (with Gryffindor)

10 o'clock Potions (with Gryffindor)

11 o'clock Free

Noon Lunch

1 o'clock Free

2 o'clock Free

'Well, at least I have a class with Harry,' I thought.

"Bella?" I heard Pansy say.

"Yes, Pansy," I said.

"Did you hear what I just said?" I shook my head. "Well, I just said that Draco keeps looking at you."

I turned to look over where Draco and his goons were sitting and sure enough, Draco was looking at me. He looked away quickly as soon as I saw him looking at me. 'Hmm,' I thought. I finished eating my breakfast and got up to find the Defense Against the Arts classroom.

"Do you need help finding where any of your classes are?" I heard someone come up and ask me.

"Yeah, I think I do," I said turning around to see George there. I blushed a little and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem. So what's your first class for today?" I handed him my schedule because I couldn't get my voice to work. "Ah, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Quirrell. He's a weird one."

I nodded my head but this time when I went to speak, my voice worked. "Yeah, I met him at the Leaky Cauldron when Hagrid took Harry and me shopping for our school books."

"That's cool," George said heading towards the DADA classroom. I followed close behind him. "So, how's Slytherin treating you?"

"They're not as bad as people make them out to be. This second year girl, Audrey Montgomery, she came and woke me up today. Seems like the girls in my year didn't want to wake me up. She said that she didn't want me to miss breakfast and in doing so, miss getting my schedule. I'm glad she woke me up."

George turned back to look at me, noticing that I was smiling he said, "And why is that?"

"Why is what?" I said nonchalantly.

He stopped walking and I bumped into him. "Why are you glad that she woke you up? Would it be because a certain someone has taken interest in you getting to all your classes?"

I looked down at the stone floor, wishing that I could stop blushing. George cupped my face and made me look up at him. I looked into his chocolate eyes and fell into them.

"Oi, George," I heard a voice behind me say. "Stop making lovey dovey faces, we got to get going. We'll be late for class." Fred walked up to us and started to pull his brother away.

"No," George said. "I'm showing her where Professor Quirrell's classroom is. It's on the way, and if I'm late who cares."

"I care, I don't' want to make you late. I'm sure Professor Quirrell will understand if I'm late to class, being a first year and everything." I walked by them and tried to remember where Pansy said that classroom was.

George caught up to me and said, "I said I'd show you to all your classes, and I will. Come on." We walked side by side this time, instead of me walking behind him. When we walked, our hands would brush the other one's hand. I don't know if George noticed it or if he didn't, but he didn't say anything. We were almost there when, Fred popped out of nowhere.

"Now, what do we have here?" he asked looking at our hands, which were clasped together. I didn't realize that I had grabbed his hand when Fred jumped out.

George punched his brother and said, "I'll catch up to you in a sec."

I walked to Professor Quirrell's door and turned back and said, "Thanks for showing me to my first class."

I started to turn away, but George grabbed my hand and kissed it, "I'll see you after class, to show you to your next class, Charms, right?" I nodded and went into the classroom. I was the last one in the class. There was only one seat left; it was right next to Draco.

'Oh, great! Just what I need, to sit next to this egotistical prat,' I thought taking my seat next to him.

So I lied, I wasn't the last one in the classroom. I looked around the room and noticed that Professor Quirrell had yet to grace us with his presence. "So, Bella," Draco said to me. "I see that you've been hanging out with the Weasley's. You don't want them to be your friends. They're nothing but a bunch of blood traitors."

"And why is that Draco, they're nice to me. I don't see the harm in being friends with people who treat me kindly. What's a blood traitor, anyways?" I turned away from him and got out my copy of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by Quentin Trimble.

"They're-" Draco began, but was interrupted when Professor Quirrell walked in.

"Go-goo-good mor-morn-morning class," Professor Quirrell stuttered out. "No-now, I'll be re-rearranging yo-your seats. You wi-will be seated wi-with the per-person that I s-so ch-chose. No-now, wh-when I ca-call your na-name, will you pl-please stand and mo-move to the person th-that I call aft-after-afterwards." The class groaned and Professor began calling out names. "Pa-Patil, Pa-Padma and Pa-Parkin-Parkinson, Pa-Pansy. Ch-Chang, Ch-Cho and Cr-Crabbe, V-Vin-Vincent. Fl-Flint, Ma-Mari-Marisol and Fl-Flume, A-Aid-Aiden. Bu-Bul-Bulstrode, Mil-Milli-Millicent and Ber-Bertram, Scar-Scarlett. Za-Zabini, Bla-Blaise, and Ho-Horn-Hornby, Bl-Blake. B-Boot, Te-Terry and No-Nott, The-Theo-Theodore. Ya-Yaxley, Na-Naomi and Br-Brock-Borckle-Brocklehurst, Man-Mandy. Tu-Turpin, Li-Lisa and Ha-Harki-Harkiss, Mar-Marshall. Go-Goyle, Gre-Gregory and Cre-Cress-Cresswell, Jay-Jayden." Before he said the last two names, I nearly screamed. 'What was Quirrell thinking? Putting Draco and me together. This is absurd,' I thought.

"Professor," Draco said. "Since Miss Bella and I are the last two names and we're already sitting together. We kinda get that we're partners, so you don't have to say anything."

Quirrell looked up and said, "Oh, we-well the-then. Sh-shall we get st-started?" He told us to turn to page twenty-five in our books. I turned to the page and saw that it was on banshees. "N-now, cl-class I wo-would l-like yo-you to re-read th-this les-lesson about Ban-Banshees," Quirrell said. He turned to the black board and began writing out questions.

The Banshee is a race of creatures that at a distance resemble the woman very well. Upon closer examination, the banshee is viewed as a rather disgusting creature. The banshee has a green, skeletal face with high cheekbones and long black hair. The banshee is the normal height and weight of a woman and is therefore on of the larger dark creatures in the Wizarding World. Although the Banshee is a dark creature it has not been given a danger classification rating even though it should. For the sake of you, all the banshee is an extremely dangerous creature and only a skilled wizard or witch should try to encounter this creature.

The Banshee originated from Eastern Europe when the Dark witch Arcona tried to turn into an Animagus. As some of you may know, when the incantation to becoming an Animagus is pronounced incorrectly the person can become disfigured. Arcona's once beautiful features became horrid and grotesque. Since she could not return to her home, Arcona fled into the mountains where she began to plan for the beginning of a new race, the banshee. The banshees began with destroying nearby towns and villages before migrating all around the world. The banshee can be found in the mountainous regions of any continent now. Once the banshee becomes settled in a place they will choose a mate, become impregnated, retreat to their mountain home, give birth, and die shortly after.

There are a few ways to deal with a creature such as the banshee. One way is to use the Quietus spell and cover your ears until someone can help you get rid of the banshee. Or you can use the preferred way. You can put a Silencing Charm on the banshee and continue to use a binding spell until the Ministry of Magic can come and deal with is. Stunning spells are also a most common type of spell used against the banshee. If you are alone, proceed with caution. Sneak attacks are the best way to deal with these horrible creatures. Now that you know how to defeat one you, need to know how to defend yourself. The best way to defend yourself is to place a Deafening Charm on yourself so the banshee's loud shriek will do you no harm. If you do not know how to cast a Deafening Charm, simply wear a pair of earmuffs.

The banshee's one and only weapon against you are their screams. Their screams can be so loud at times, they can kill you. The banshee race, has been declining steadily according to the Ministry of Magic. This is excellent news for those who live near the mountains. Spell Resistance: The Banshee has a relatively low spell resistance, making it easier to subdue than perhaps a troll. Its spell resistance is 20.

Scale of spell resistance:

0-20: Quite easily subdued by a spell

21-40: Easily subdued by a spell

41-60: May take more than one spell to subdue this creature

61-80: Will definitely take more than one spell to subdue this creature

81-100: Cannot be successfully subdued by just one wizard/witch

When I was done reading, I looked up to see what Professor Quirrell had written.

HOMEWORK

1. Where do Banshee's tend to live?

2. Where did the Banshee race originate from?

3. What is a Banshee weapon?

4. Do Banshee's have a danger classification rating?

5. What does a Banshee look like?

6. What are the common spells used to defeat a banshee?

Extra Credit

1. What is the incantation for the Silencing Charm?

2. What is the incantation for the Deafening Charm?

"Is-is ev-every-everyone do-done re-read-reading?" asked Quirrell. There were murmurs of yes or mmhmm. "No-now if-if y-you'll co-copy d-down you-your ho-home-homework f-for th-the e-even-evening."

Everyone else got out the parchment, quill, and ink, however, since I was used to writing with pens and notebook paper, I got them out. "What are you doing?" Draco asked me.

"I'm writing down my homework, what does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted.

"But that's not the correct paper you're supposed to use."

"Look, it's not like I'm turning this copy in. This is for my own personal use." I went back to copying down my homework.

"Wh-when ev-every-everyone i-is done co-copy-copying yo-your ho-home-homework, pl-please tu-turn t-to pa-page t-ten." I finished quicker than anybody else did because I was writing with a pen, instead of a quill and ink. I didn't have to stop every now and then to add more ink to my quill. I turned to page ten and saw that it was on trolls. I decided to go ahead and read it; I figured that I'd be done way reading before anybody else was done copying their homework.

Trolls

The meaning of the word troll is unknown. It might have had the original meaning of supernatural or magical with an overlay of malignant and perilous. Another likely suggestion is that it means "someone who behaves violently". In old Swedish law, trolleri was a particular kind of magic intended to do harm. It should also be noted that North Germanic terms such as trolldom (witchcraft) and trolla/trylle (perform magic tricks) in modern Scandinavian languages does not imply any connection with the mythical beings. Moreover, in the sources for Norse mythology, troll can signify any uncanny being, including but not restricted to the Norse giants

There are three types of trolls: mountain, forest, and river.

The Mountain Troll

The mountain troll is very stupid. It stands twelve feet tall, with grey skin, a lumpy body, and flat horny feet. It exudes a powerfully awful smell, "a mixture of old socks and the kind of public toilet no one seems to clean." Its nose is full of what looks like lumpy, gray glue: troll boogers.

Trolls participate in wizarding society to some extent; some witches and wizards make a career out of training security trolls. These were evidently a different type of troll than the mountain variety, since they seemed considerably more intelligent and less smelly.

Trolls are not recognized as magical beings. Pierre Bonaccord, the first Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, wanted to stop troll hunting and give them rights, but his appointment to that office was contested by Liechtenstein, since they were having problems with a tribe of very dangerous mountain trolls at the time.

Just as I predicted, I was done reading before anybody was finished copying their homework. So I decided to go ahead and put the correct answers for my homework on banshees. I made sure that Draco couldn't see my answers so he could copy them before starting.

1. Banshees tend to live in mountainous areas.

2. Banshees originated from Eastern Europe.

3. The only weapon a Banshee "possess" is their scream.

4. Yes, Banshees do have a dangerous classification of a 20, which means that you can easily suppress them with a spell.

5. A banshee has green skeletal facial features, black hair, and high cheekbones, also, they are considered to be one of the larger dark creatures of the Wizarding World, because they are about the same height and weight of a woman.

6. There are five simple spells and charms to suppress a banshee: Quietus Spell, Silencing Charm, Binding Spell, Stunning Spell, and the Deafening Charm.

Before I could begin on the extra credit, Professor Quirrell asked the class to read the Chapter on Trolls, and then copy down the homework when they were done. I looked up to see that he had the homework already written down on the board.

Since I was done reading the chapter, I copied down the homework that went with it.

HOMEWORK

1. What are the three different types of Trolls?

2. What are Trolls?

3. Who is the First Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards?

4. What does a Mountain Troll look like?

5. In your own opinion: Since they have huge physical qualities, what do you think Trolls are best for?

After copying each question, I went ahead and answered the questions.

1. The three different types of Trolls are Mountain, Forest and River.

2. The origin of the word Troll is unknown, but it could mean "one who behaves sadistically".

3. The First Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards is

4. A Mountain Troll is twelve feet tall, grayish skin tone, has flat horny feet, and is lumpy

5. In my own opinion, I think that Trolls are best for guarding something or being part of an army and used as the "brute strength" part of it.

I saw Draco attempting to look at my answers, so I closed my notebook and put my textbook on top of it. "N-now, cl-class. I-I wo-would l-like f-for y-you t-to w-write a f-foot l-long f-for e-each l-lesson." We still had about forty-five minutes left before class was over so Quirrell decided to go over the lessons with us.

When Defense Against the Dark Arts was over, I waited for George to show me to Professor Flitwick's class, for Charms.

I saw him and Fred, walking down the hall, a little while later.

"Well, hello there mademoiselle," Fred said, bowing and grabbing my hand to kiss it.

I rolled my eyes and turned to George. "So how did your class go?"

"We had Care of Magical Creatures. It was interesting; this is our first year taking it. You'll probably take it in your third year too."

"That's cool."

"Well, I shall leave you two love birds alone. I'll see you in Divination," Fred said.

George and I both blushed at Fred's words. "So show me to my next class," I said pointing. I didn't want to be late on my first day, since I had someone showing me from class to class.

We walked down the hall and out to the staircase. I made it in record time, thanks to George. I would've never been able to figure out the staircase with it changing all the time. "See you after class," he said walking off.

I was the last one in class and the last seat available was next to Draco, yet again.

"Good morning, class," Professor Flitwick said as soon as I sat down in my seat next to Draco. "I would like for you to take out your book and turn to chapter one. While you get your books out, I'm going to call roll. Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Here."

I took out my copy of _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _by Miranda Goshawk.

"Crabbe, Vincent." Crabbe raised his hand. "Flint, Marisol."

"Present."

While I was waiting for Flitwick to call my name, I turned to chapter one.

"Goyle, Gregory." Goyle grunted his presence.

The first chapter was about charms.

**Chapter 1 Introduction to Charms**

Charms are a type of magic spell concerned with enchanting an object to behave in a way that isn't normal for that object. For example, the Summoning Charm brings an object to the caster. Charms is also something of a catchall for spells that aren't Transfiguration (spells that change the inherent nature of an object). In some sense, if a spell isn't Transfiguration, it's probably a Charm.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Bored," Draco said yawning.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like it if you'd be respectful in my classroom," Flitwick said.

A Charm might cause something to flash different colors. It might cause an object to levitate or even fly through the air. Charms can make a person laugh or dance or even create a bubble of breathable air around a person's head. In all of these cases, the object or the person doesn't really change, they just do something unexpected.

"Now where was I? Oh, yes. Nott, Theodore." There was a loud snore from Theodore and Blaise nudged him awake.

"I'm awake," he said before going back to sleep.

"Mr. Nott, I would appreciate it if you'd stay awake in my class. Parkinson, Pansy."

Here are two examples of some fairly simple charms:

Wingardium Leviosa and Alohomora.

"I'm here," she said to the professor flicking her wand and making a stack of papers fall off his desk.

**Wingardium Leviosa**

Taken in part from the Latin root "levo," meaning "I raise, lift up."

"Potter, Isabella," Flitwick continued on, not realizing anything was wrong until the class began laughing.

This spell causes an object to levitate. Once levitating, the object can be manipulated in midair by the spell caster.

"Oh dear!" Flitwick gathered up the items that had fallen and put them back on his desk. "Now then, ah yes, Ms. Potter, it's a pleasure to have you in my class," he said to me.

"Why, thank you, Professor. I'm sure I will enjoy being in your class," I said to him.

"Yaxley, Naomi." She rolled her eyes and raised a finger up.

"And last, but not certainly not least. Zabini, Blaise."

"Yeah."

"Now for today's class we will be learning to make things fly, or the art of levitation. The spell or charm, if you will, that you use for that is _Wingardium Leviosa_. Now everyone repeat after me. Wingardium Leviosa." Flitwick said.

"Wingardium Leviosa," the class said.

"Good, very good, class," Flitwick said. "Now for the wand movement. It's swish and flick." He did the motions as he said the words. "Now follow my movement." He did the motions again and asked us to do it.

"Excellent. Now we'll do both of them together with these feathers. Would someone be so kind and pass these out for me," he said holding a box of feathers.

Nobody got up so, Flitwick looked to his roster and picked a student. "Naomi Yaxley." A strawberry blonde, petite girl got up, got the feathers from Professor Flitwick, and began handing them out. Once she handed out all the feathers, she went back to her seat and Flitwick asked us to practice _Wingardium Leviosa_. Some of us got it on the first couple of tries; others it took forever for them to get their feather to levitate.

"So, Bella," Draco said leaning in towards me after I got my feather to levitate. "I see that you have no problem being able to do magic."

"Why would you think I would have a problem doing magic?" I asked him. "Just because I was raised by Muggles doesn't mean that I can't do anything that I put my mind to, including magic."

I tried ignoring him for the remainder of class, but he kept talking to me. "I wasn't trying to be mean about it. I was trying to compliment you." I noticed that Pansy was staring at us, and she kept glaring at me.

"Uh-oh, I think your girlfriend would like for you to leave me alone," I said motioning towards Pansy.

Draco didn't even bother turning around, "She wishes. She's not my girlfriend. She just thinks she is. Although our parents expect us to get married, but I'm not even ready to think about that. She's too, immature for me right now." Draco leaned in towards me to look into my eyes. I looked away and began reading some more of chapter one. I concentrated really hard on reading so that I could tune him out. He was still talking to me.

**Alohomora**

From the Hawaiian "aloha", which means "hello/farewell", and the Latin "mora", which means "obstacle".

This is a fairly basic spell used to open a locked door or window. To perform the charm, point your wand at the door/window you want to unlock, and say "Alohomora". It can unseal doors locked using Colloportus, from which we can deduce that this spell is not very advanced either. If the door is able to be unlocked, you will find the lock is opened. Doors can be locked with more advanced magic that Alohomora is useless against, however, the door will remain locked.

When I finished reading the first chapter, Professor Flitwick dismissed us and asked us to practice our levitation charm that we learned today. I gathered my things quickly and ran out of the room, so I wouldn't have to talk to Draco.

I almost ran into George when I was coming out of the classroom. "Hey, where you going in a hurry?" he questioned me, reaching out and stopping me before I ran into him. "You're not trying to ditch me are you?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

"No. Draco won't leave me alone," I told him.

"Malfoy!? Do you want me to hex him for you?" George asked whipping his wand out.

"No, but thanks anyways," I said grabbing George and walking off before Draco could come out the door. I wasn't even sure if I was going the right way. I knew that we had lunch next and so I didn't have to worry about conveniently sitting next to Draco. "I don't think I could stand another minute being near him. In both of my classes, it just so happens that I'm the last student in the classroom and his table has the only available seat," I grumbled to George. "That stupid arrogant prat," I mumbled to myself. We arrived to the Great Hall without George having to show me where to go.

"Did you even know where you were going?" asked George.

I shook my head and headed over to Harry. "So, what were your morning classes and how'd they go?" I asked, plopping down next to Harry.

"I had Double Transfiguration with Hufflepuff and Herbology. Ron and I were late for Transfiguration and McGonagall almost had our heads. We made it to Herbology on time 'cause we followed the rest of the class," Harry said. "What about you?"

"Well, I had Double DADA with Ravenclaw and then I had Charms. But get this, George walked me to both of my classes and I ended up being the last student to class, so I had to sit with Draco. He's such a prat," I told him. "My classes were okay besides that fact. Although I really didn't like DADA 'cause it was hard to understand Quirrell with all his stuttering."

While we were eating, I saw that Harry was looking passed me with a horrified expression on his face. "What?" I asked, starting to turn around.

Harry stopped me from turning around. "Um, sis. Draco's coming, I think you might want to find some way to hide."

"Why?" I asked and turned around to see Draco heading my way with flowers in his hands.

"Bloody hell," I whispered and saw George glaring at Draco. He turned to me and I mouthed, 'Help me.' George came over to me and put his arm around my waist.

I don't think Draco noticed, George glaring at him, because when he was finally near me he asked, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Back off Malfoy," George said. "She's already my girlfriend. Why don't you go ask Parkinson to be your girlfriend, I'm sure she'd love to be your girlfriend."

Draco stormed off looking pissed and sat down in between Crabbe and Goyle. I noticed that Pansy was glaring at me, but when she saw that I was looking at her she turned away.

"Thanks, for that, George," I said giving him a hug. "Maybe now he'll leave me alone."

"Your welcome Bella," he replied hugging me back.

I was finished eating so I got up to go to the library. I needed to look up the extra credit for Quirrell, since I was unable to find the answers in any of my books. I was almost to the library when someone pulled me back and into his embrace. I started to look up but noticed that it was George, I could tell by his scent. He smelled like the Axe deodorant. How I loved that smell. I sighed a little and noticed that George was speaking, "Well, since I told Malfoy that you and I are together, I know that we'll have to pretend to be in front of him," George paused. He didn't say anything for a while, so, I looked up at him and noticed that he was blushing, "ButIdon'twanttopretend.Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What?" I asked him, although I perfectly knew what he said, I just wanted him to repeat it.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he said a little slower this time.

"Yes," I said wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning into him.

He spun me around and we walked into the library. "So what are you coming to the library for?"

"I need to look the incantation some Charms for my DADA class," I replied.

"What Charms?" George asked.

"The Silencing and Deafening Charms," I answered looking for the librarian.

"Well, it just so happens that I know the incantations for them."

We walked over to a table and I got out my notebook. "What's that?" George asked, pointing to my notebook.

"It's a Muggles way of writing things down, instead of using parchment. I'm using it to write notes that way I can right faster. I'm not used to writing with quill and ink yet," I said.

I copied down the incantation that George told me for each of the charms and put my notebook back in my bag.

"So do you have a class at one o'clock?" I asked George when we were walking out of the library.

"Yes, unfortunately, I do. You?"

"No, I have a free period."

"Well, I have Herbology, but if you want to sit out in the courtyard or someplace where I can find you afterwards, I'll walk you to your next class," George said, smiling.

"Okay, I think I'll sit near a tree or something and copy my homework down to a piece a parchment while I wait." We walked outside and I sat down on a bench under a tree.

"I'm going to head to class now," George said, bending down and kissing my cheek. "I'll see you in about an hour." I watched him walk off, watching his butt as he was walking away.

'He's sure does have a cute butt,' I thought.

"Hey, Bella. What's that look on your face for? I hope it's 'cause you saw me," Draco said, coming up to me.

'Here we go,' I thought. I turned away and got out my notebook, a textbook, parchment, quill, and ink. I placed my parchment on top of the textbook, so I'd have a hard surface to write on. After opening my notebook, turning it to my notes for DADA, and dipping my quill in the ink; I began copying my answers to the parchment. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw Draco sitting down on the concrete bench next to me.

"We could be great together," Draco said. "If you'd just leave that blood traitor weasel of yours."

"Listen here, Malfoy. Don't talk about my boyfriend like that." I grabbed my stuff and started to walk away. "And another thing, leave me alone."

"So, it's Malfoy, now is it. Well, maybe then I'll start calling you Potter." I pointed my wand at him and was about to hex him, but my brother walked up.

"What's going on here?" Harry asked, looking from me to Draco and back to me.

"Well this dimwitted git, doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no.' And he just insulted George," I told him, my wand still pointing at Draco.

"Come on sis, he's not worth it," Harry said. Before Harry and I could walk away, Crabbe and Goyle come up to Draco.

"Watch it, Potter," Goyle said, shoving his way past Harry.

When Crabbe and Goyle reached Draco, Draco said, "Come on boys; let's go find some Gryffindors to pick on." The trio walked off and headed towards the castle.

I mumbled angrily as they left, "Stupid bloody prat. Thinks he can get whatever he wants, whenever he wants. Well, I'll show that arrogant git, who he's dealing with."

"So what's going on between George and you?" Harry interrupted my mumbling.

I blushed and stuttered, "I-I'm his g-g-girl-girlfriend."

Harry laughed and said, "Well, good for you. I knew there was something going on between you two. When you walked off after breakfast, I saw him get up and follow you out. I also, saw him walking you to your classes, and then when you stormed out of the Great Hall after lunch today, he ran after you then, as well."

I finished writing out my homework for DADA, while Harry and I sat on the bench talking about our classes, so far, and our houses.

"There you are Harry," a voice called out from the corridor. Ron stepped out into the courtyard.

"Hey, Ron," Harry and I both said.

"Hey, Bella," Ron said. "So, what's going on between you and my brother?"

"Which one?" I said, jokingly. "You have at least three that are here."

"B-but," Ron stammered.

"I'm only joking," I said, laughing. "I know which one your talking about. Why don't you ask him yourself. Here he comes now." I skipped up to George and gave him a hug. "How was Herbology?"

"Eh, it was okay. Professor Sprout just went over the syllabus for the year. Did you finish copying your DADA homework?"

"Yeah, but Malfoy interrupted me before I could really begin. He's such a git."

"So, what's going on between you two?" Ron asked, when we got back to the bench.

"None of your bloody business. Now if you two nosy sods don't mind, I'm taking Bella to her next class."

"Bye!" I looked at Harry begging him not to tell Ron what was really going on. I gathered my things up and we headed inside.

"What class are we headed to?" George asked.

"Transfiguration." George took a hold of my hand and we walked hand-in-hand to my next class.

"I have class until four o'clock, so if you want to walk me to each class, I would more than love it, but if you don't want to, that's fine as well," George said when we got near my class.

"Actually I was thinking of sitting near the lake, maybe reading or something."

"Okay, then. See ya later." George leaned down and kissed my cheek before walking off to his class.

This time, when we got to class there was a seat left other than one with Malfoy. I took it as soon as I saw it before somebody else took it. It was next to Naomi. "Hey," I said as soon as I sat down.

"Hey," she said starting to get up.

"Please don't get up and move, I really don't want to sit next to Draco. He's been bugging me all day."

She sat back down and we turned to the front of the class. I saw a cat sitting on the desk, looking at the class. 'Hmm,' I thought. 'I wonder where McGonagall is?' I began copying what I saw on the blackboard.

About ten minutes into the class, the cat jumped off the desk and turned into McGonagall. "Wow," most of the class said.

"In this class you will be learning the art of Transfiguration, or the process of turning something into something else."

McGonagall asked us to get out our textbooks. I got out my copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch and turned it to the first chapter.

After class, I went out to the lake and sat under a tree. I got out _Twilight_, and began reading it. "Do you mind if I joined you?" a voice asked. I recognized it at George's voice immediately. I nodded my head and put my book up. "So how was your first day at Hogwarts?" George asked sitting down next to me.

"I enjoyed it. It went by so fast and I was in a daze almost all day. I paid attention in class, but I was still in a daze whenever there was free time," I said, blushing because I was thinking about George the whole day, whenever I could. George started chuckling softly. "Hey, what's so funny?" I asked, playfully hitting him on the arm.

"Oh, nothing… (laugh) it's just that… (laugh) I was in a daze all day, too," he replied leaning towards me.

"Hey, mate," Fred said, heading towards us. George and I broke apart. "You ready to do that thing?" Fred asked George.

"Oh, yeah, sure," George replied, shaking his head.

"You didn't forget about it, did you?" Fred asked.

George blushed and said, "NO!! I was asking Bella here if she would join us. And she was about to say…."

"Yes, I was about to say yes," I answered for him. Fred headed off and we started to follow him. "What am I agreeing to do?" I asked George.

"Oh, we're doing a back to school prank. We were going to jinx the Slytherins…" George began. He looked at me and said, "Maybe we'll change it. Oi, Fred." Fred turned around.

"Yeah, George."

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can pull this prank on somebody else," he said, looking back at me.

"Its okay, George. I don't mind, I mean, it's a chance to get Malfoy," I said, smiling evilly.

"Uh-oh," Fred said, "I think we'll have another partner in crime."

"You bet your arse."

"I think she's following in her father's footsteps," Fred said.

"Huh?" I asked him

"Well, your father and his four best friends, Remus, Sirius, and Peter. They were called the Marauders. And they did all kinds of pranks. We're trying to outdo them," Fred said.

"How do you know this?" I asked him.

"Sometimes we hear the Professors talking about us and them. They compare us. We also hear Filch mutter to himself about the trouble that they put him through," said George.

"So what's this prank we're going to pull on the Slytherins?" I asked.

"Well, we're going to the kitchens and putting this potion in their food, to make them turn green. It'll wear off in a couple of days, and there's no way to reverse it. At least, we haven't found an antidote," replied Fred.

"And you weren't going to tell me," I scoffed at George.

"I was going to tell you not to eat with them and to eat with me instead," George said coming up with an excuse on the spot.

"Uh-huh, sure you were," my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're right, I wasn't because I completely forgot about the prank until just now," George said. "But I'm telling you now. Don't eat with them. Would you eat with me at Gryffindor table instead?"

"Why yes, I would love to eat with you."

Fred got out this folded piece of parchment. "What's that for?" I asked.

"This is what we've been using to help us get around," he said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," he muttered and tapped his wand to the parchment. Words began to appear on the parchment and Fred unfolded it. I saw footprints all over the place and names were above the footprints.

"Wow," I said. "This is bloody brilliant. Where'd you get it?"

"We nicked it from Filch's office," George said.

"Okay, looks like the coast is clear," Fred said. "Mischief managed." He tapped his wand to the parchment again and the writing vanished. We made our way down to the kitchens without bumping into any professors. We checked the map every so often to make sure there weren't any professors around before we stopped. I looked up and saw a tapestry of painted fruit. George leaned over and tickled the pear. The painting moved to reveal a door. Fred opened the door and said, "Ladies first." I looked skeptic, but George just smiled and told me to go on. I stepped inside to see a bunch of little people running around cooking.

"What are they?" I whispered to George when he was inside the kitchen.

"They're house-elves," George whispered back.

A house-elf came up and said, "What can Loppy do for you miss?"

While another house-elf went up to Fred and George, "Welcome back, Mr. and Mr. Weasley. Is there anything I can do for you or the miss's?"

"Yes, there is," Fred said.

"We would," George began.

"Like for you."

"To put this," George held up a vial.

"In the Slytherins food."

"But the miss's, she's a Slytherin. Is she not?" the house-elf looked over to me and saw my robe.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be eating with the rest of my house. I'm joining the Gryffindors tonight," I said.

The house-elf checked the vial to make sure that it wasn't anything dangerous and he put it in the Slytherins' drinks. I noticed that there were four tables set up just like they were in the Great Hall.

"It's almost dinner time," Loppy said to me.

"Okay, thanks for telling me. I guess we should head back," I told the boys. They thanked the house-elf who put the potion in the Slytherins' drinks and we headed out. Checking the map before we walked out.

We made our way up and into the Great Hall, just before most students had arrived. We saw a third year boy sitting with three other girls. He looked at Fred and George and raised his eyebrow. They both smiled and sat down. I sat down next to George.

"So what are you two doing hanging out with a first year?" one of the girls asked. She turned to me and said, "No offense."

I shrugged, George blushed and Fred said, "She's our new partner in crime. Bella this is Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet. Guys this is Bella Potter."

"Oi, Bella," Harry said, sitting down next to me. "How'd your last class go? Malfoy didn't bug you did he?"

"No, there was another seat left, when I got in the class, so I took it and begged the girl I was sitting next to, not to move. What about you? How'd your last class go?"

Harry was about to respond, but Ron sat down across from him, "Bloody hell, does that girl never stop being annoying." I turned to look at Ron and saw that he was staring at Hermione. She was carrying a ton of books.

"What's the matter with studying, Ron?" I asked him turning back to him. "The more you know, the better chance you'll succeed in life. And besides, just because somebody is smart, doesn't make them annoying."

Ron glared at me and turned to Harry, "How do you put up with her?"

"You get used to it," Harry said. I punched him on the arm and he turned to me, winking.

"And how many times have I saved your arse from Dudley and his gang?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Too many to count," Harry muttered.

"Exactly," I replied smiling. "Although, it's not that hard to outsmart, our dear cousin. He's so bloody stupid. I swear, if it wasn't for his friends, he would've failed every grade."

"That's true," Harry agreed.

"It's funny how Crabbe and Goyle remind me of Dudley. Well, it's not really funny, like haha funny, more like ironic funny," I said to Harry.

"You know, you're right. Except for the fact that Crabbe and Goyle aren't the leader of their trio. They're just goons. Malfoy is the brains of their group."

When everybody was in the Great Hall, dinner began. I could feel George's thigh pressed up against mine while we ate. I kept an eye on the Slytherin, while I ate. I didn't see anything. I turned to George and he whispered that it took about fifteen minutes for it to start to work. I turned back to the Slytherin table and saw that everyone was turning green. I heard Malfoy yell out, "Crabbe, Goyle, you're turning green." They looked up from where they were digging in their food. I guess they told Malfoy because he jumped up and ran over to us. "I'll get you for this, Potter," he said to me.

"And why would you think that I had something to do with this?" I asked him, suppressing my urge to laugh.

"Well, let me think. Because you're not sitting with your fellow Slytherins, that's why."

"And did it occur to you that maybe I want to eat with my brother," I said, nodding towards Harry. "Just because we're in different houses doesn't mean that I don't want to share a meal with him, every now and then."

"Yes, I'm sure that's why. Are you sure it's not so that you can eat with the Weasel?" Draco said glaring at George.

"So, what if it is?" I replied. "Why would you care who I ate with? I've already told you once, Malfoy, I am not interested in you. Now, why don't you run along and talk to Pansy about that. She'd be more than glad to be with you." Malfoy stormed out of the Great Hall, muttering as he went. I turned back to look at the Slytherin table to see if Audrey was there, I didn't see her. 'Good,' I thought. 'Maybe she's too busy studying or something.' I turned to see Pansy glaring at me from the Slytherin table.

"Uh-oh," Harry said. "I think you'd better watch your back tonight. Pansy might do something to you in your sleep."

"I'm not scared of her. She may have more experience in the magical world, but I can always just kick her arse," I said. I turned back to my meal, and didn't think anything of Pansy, Malfoy or the rest of the Slytherins. I got up and headed to the library, to finish my homework from my other classes. I had just walked out of the Great Hall, when somebody slammed me against the wall, my head hitting the wall. I reached back and saw blood coming from the back of my head. I looked and saw Pansy in my face. "What do you want?" I asked her, my head pounding.

"I want you to stay away from Draco," she said.

"Try telling him that. He doesn't get the fact that I want nothing to do with him. So don't worry, I'll stay away from him, as much as he'll let me," I snorted when I saw Pansy turning green.

"What are you snorting at?" she hissed at me.

"Nothing, it's just that you thought there was something going on between Draco and me," I lied. "Now, if you'll excuse me." I pushed past her and headed to my destination.

When I got to the library, I found a nice, comfy chair to sit on and finish my homework. I finished my homework and got out my book. I tried to read, but my head hurt from where Pansy pushed me up against the wall. I closed my eyes to alleviate the pain.

"Bella?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes to find George standing above me.

"How'd you get in my dorm?" I said sleepily.

"You're not in your dorm. You're in the library," George said.

"Oh," I bent down to put my book in my backpack.

"Why is there blood in your hair?" I heard George say.

"How can you tell there's blood, I have red hair?" I felt the back of my head and brought my hand back to the front. My head was still bleeding.

"I need to get you to the hospital wing. Come on," George said, picking up my stuff and carrying it for me.

When we got to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey asked me what was wrong.

I was trying to remember, I could barely think over the pain in my head. "Pansy pushed me up against a wall. I banged my head," I said after remembering.

"Pansy did this to you?" George asked.

"Yeah, she was warning me to stay away from Malfoy. Ha, like I want to be anywhere near him, unless I absolutely have to."

"Mr. Weasley would you go alert the Headmaster, and tell him that I need to speak with him."

George walked off and went to get Dumbledore.

"Here, take this," Madam Pomfrey handed me a vial. "It'll help with the headache. You might want to lay down, as well. The potion makes you dizzy for the first couple of minutes." She walked away to tend to other patients. I saw that Audrey was sleeping in a bed, not far from where I was sitting.

I noticed that her skin wasn't green. 'Good,' I thought. 'That means she wasn't in the Great Hall tonight.'

I layed down on the bed, and closed my eyes. Madam Pomfrey was right. I was getting dizzy.

"Miss Potter," I heard a gentle voice say. I opened my eyes to see Dumbledore standing over me.

"Hi, Professor," I said, sitting up against the headboard.

"Mr. Weasley, would you like to stay with Miss Potter?" Dumbledore asked George, who was standing at the foot of the bed.

George nodded his head and Dumbledore said, "Very well. Now, Bella, what happened tonight?"

"Well, as you may recall, those that were eating at the Slytherin table turned green. And Malfoy, I mean Draco, came up to me saying that he knew I had something to do with it. I told him that I didn't know what he was talking about, and that he needed to leave me alone; I wasn't interested in him. Then I told him to go bug Pansy. He stormed out of the Great Hall. I remembered that I had some homework to finish, so I to go finish it. I didn't want Draco bothering me, so I went to the library. On the way there Pansy, pushed me up against the wall, making my head slam up against it. She confronted me saying that I needed to leave Draco alone. I laughed and said that she could have him. And that she should tell him that, because he had no problem bothering me. I told her that I needed to do something, so I left. I got to the library and finished my homework. I opened a book that I was reading, and closed my eyes. I must've fallen asleep, 'cause when I opened my eyes, George was standing over me. He asked my why there was blood on my head and I couldn't remember for a second. Then we headed here. And you should know the rest."

"Ah yes," Dumbledore said. "That was a mighty swell prank that you played on your house."

"How-?" I asked.

"I know the Weasley twins, I see they've recruited you," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "I remember being young once, myself."

I looked down at my hands, and was thinking about the trouble that I'd get in because of this prank.

"Don't worry, my dear. No harm, no foul. No one will have to know who did this. Now, about Pansy. I shall speak with your head of house, to see the course of action that needs to be taken." Dumbledore turned to George and said, "Mr. Weasley, I will notify Madam Pomfrey, that you will be staying with Miss Potter tonight." He began to walk off and said, "Sleep well."

George walked up to me and looked at my head. "The bleeding stopped. That's good."

"Head wounds always bleed severely," I told him.

Dumbledore came back. "I almost forgot, I sent one of the house-elves to get your pajamas," with that, he walked out the room and shut the doors behind him.

I heard a pop, a second later. I turned to see the house-elf, Loppy holding my pajamas. "Thanks, Loppy," I said.

She blushed and said, "Anytime. If there is anything you need, just say Loppy's name, and I'll appear." She turned to George and said. "Here you go Mr. Weasley." She snapped her fingers and vanished with a puff of smoke.

I turned towards George, smiled weakly, grabbed the privacy curtain, and pulled it shut around the bed. I took off my clothes and put on my pajamas. I opened the curtain back up to see that George had changed into his pajamas as well. The overhead lights flicked off. "I guess that's our cue to go to bed," I said. I got under the covers and said, "Good night, George. Thanks for staying with me."

I turned over and closed my eyes. That night, I had a nightmare. I woke up, sweating and breathing really hard. I looked to see if I had woken George up, but he was still asleep. I got up out of bed, and went to the bathroom. When I got out, I bumped into something. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. It was my fault," a sleepy voice said. I looked up to find…….

…..George. "Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up." I figured that I woke him up when I passed his bed to go to the bathroom.

"You didn't wake me up," he said, his arms still around me.

"Um, George, are you going to let me go. I like being in your arms, but we are kinda blocking the bathroom, if anyone needs it."

"Oh, yeah," he said, letting me go. He walked in the bathroom and I went back to bed. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up screaming this time. George ran over to me and hugged me to him. "What's the matter, Bella?" he asked with his wand out.

"I'm okay. I just had a nightmare is all. Would you mind laying down next to me until I fall asleep again?" I asked.

George turned a bright shade of red and responded, "Sure."

I layed down in bed, pulling the covers over my body. George came over and layed down beside me.


End file.
